


I Don't Ask for Much

by spasticat



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001 2003 2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-18
Updated: 2010-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spasticat/pseuds/spasticat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian thinks about Dom and those thoughts? Are not what he should be thinking when Dom shows up. Set during the first movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Ask for Much

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't ask for much these days and I don't bitch and whine if I don't get my way"  
> ~the Roots ft. Cody Chesnut, Seed 2.0
> 
> (thanks to dine and gwyn_r for fabulous beta work)

Fluorescent lights in a living area should be a crime. But then the back of an auto shop shouldn't be where a guy shacks up. Back rooms should be for storage. They should be for late nights balancing the books at a desk scrounged from an alleyway; cans of oil, cartons of overstock, things like that lining the wall. Not a bunk jammed against one side, barely touching the large sink stained from years of use from oil-grimed hands, its sides splattered with drops of spilt body paint. The posters, garish and shiny, shout down from the walls advertising chrome and NOS and wheels waxy bright. This doesn't look like someone lives here. It's more a go-between, a rest area. No one would want to sleep here.

Brian is temporary here. He's false. He didn't even have to interview with Harry, the guy who runs this place, because Harry had gotten to the point where he would do anything for the feds. Even hire an undercover cop going after the guy that scares the shit out of Harry.

Brian's legit in that he really does know his stuff, if knowing means he can drive a pickup, run a register, and understand what the hell the customers are talking about. Not legit in that this is his cover, a way of getting established as part of the car scene and explaining why he would be showing up at a street race. He's not coming out of left field; they're carefully inserting Brian into Dom's world. Yet Brian's still temporary and under the lights he feels thin and fading.

Dom, though, gives Brian a weight to his feet, his whole body, a solidity whenever he's around Dom. Brian doesn't know why this is. When he should be looking out for clues, for hints that Dom's part of the truck hijacking ring, instead he's kicking back with Dom and his crew, downing Coronas out back in a yard that's patchy from use and has history and Brian is fitting in. Shit, this undercover work isn't what Brian thought it would be.

The bunk is a twin and Brian's sleeping habits fit in with it. He falls back some nights so exhausted from a day working the register, driving around town making deliveries and then ending it with hours at Dom's shop that there are times where he wakes up in the same position, neck stiff from lack of movement. No need for a bigger bed.

There's no way he'd ever bring Mia here. No, they spend their nights at the Toretto house. But it's been a while. The work at the shop, her studying, something is always getting in the way.

Tonight his long form falls back on the twin and one leg is still on the floor. Brian stares up at the fluorescents. He should get up and turn the lights off. Hell, he should be switching out of his grime-covered T-shirt and jeans. He's too wound up. The day was a lot of go here, go there and then there was the problem with the cooling system on that damn ten-second car. For a second he almost believed his cover story, was actually looking forward to delivering on his promise to Dom. Then he got the daily call from Tanner and reality sunk in and now Brian's stalling with himself and his superiors. He won't admit it to Tanner and Bilkins but deep down he knows it's true. It's a trigger and fuse issue and he knows he'll blow up the next time he reports in.

He rubs one hand up his abs, scratches at what's probably the only clean part of his body. His fingers feel both dry and oily. Irritatingly, the shower is out of his room, round the back, and near the garage. Tonight it's too far.

Dom. Tonight Brian stared when he should've said something and there was that moment where mental backpedaling got him nothing. He had no clue what Dom had said, whether or not it was a question or a statement. All Brian got was a snicker from Jesse and Dom going all questioning on him, eyebrow raised. Obviously something was expected from Brian and he had nothing to give or say. Hours later and he can still blush recalling it because what he remembers is that he was staring at Dom's lips.

Shit.

Maybe there was a thing or two he should've told his superiors when he took on this job.

God, and Mia. Brian's really fucked it up with her and she has absolutely no idea.

Sometimes Brian only thinks from the groin and that kind of thinking always gets him in trouble. He isn't a slut or anything but he does have this habit of a short attention span, easily distracted and desiring of the next best thing and Dom...Fuck, Dom is more than the next best thing.

Dom is the opposite of all that Brian likes. He isn't soft and it isn't like the guys Brian had been with were all that soft but they also weren't so damn grounded and solid like collapsed stars and they sure as hell didn't have a history like Dom's. Brian can really get hooked in with a good back-story and Dom has the best. Ex-con. There are nuances hinted at, events that have led to the now of Dom. Brian is convinced the man isn't his rap sheet. That stuff isn't even the dust cover on the novel.

Brian's hand goes lower and he rubs along his thigh, his other hand still on the bed, feeling at the coarse weave of the cheap blanket. He rubs along the zipper of his jeans, his cock getting hard. This is wrong; he shouldn't be getting himself off over Dom. But he thinks of Dom's skin, its caramel smoothness and Brian unzips and pulls his cock out after shifting on the bed and shoving jeans and briefs down his hips. He runs his hand slowly up the shaft, rubs along the head. Fingers the slit and thinks about that voice that sticks to his spine, reverberates in his chest, and he wants to someday place his hands on Dom's chest as he's talking, really feel the vibration.

With his other hand Brian pushes up his T-shirt, the cold air hitting his chest. A slight shiver as he fingers a nipple, he imagines teeth biting it, tongue licking it. It gets hard under his fingers.

Brian builds the motion up and down his cock and he shifts again and now he's not quite thinking, only seeing and imagining Dom leaning over him. What Brian wants is Dom's hands on his body; working his cock, feeling along his ass. He wants Dom biting and licking and rubbing. Brian can picture it pretty well, he's got full Sensurround going on in his brain and as he pumps himself he's aware he's moaning and when his eyes aren't shut tight he's looking up at the overhead lights but not really seeing them.

The leg that is up on the bed is now bent and after a nice imagined visual of Dom licking at a finger and then running it along Brian's crack and teasing around his hole Brian's hips lift up. He moans louder and his fingers are wet from pre-come and there's sweat under his knees. Brian wants to tease himself, not come yet, he wants to make this linger but he's so close, too close. When he comes he knows he said Dom's name at the climax amid a "Fuck" and an "Oh God". Brian can be so cliché.

Now it's not a question of whether or not he's going to shower but right now he's still vibrating, even the tips of his fingers. Brian closes his eyes and covers them with one bent arm. His mind is blank and he's all about processing the aftershocks, how everything is centered around his groin. Then he hears the sound of the store door closing and he's bolt upright and zipping himself up, turning around just in time to block the motion of wiping the come off his chest. When he gets up one of the double doors of his room has swung open and there's Dom leaning against it and he's got that questioning brow up again and this is all so unfair, Brian feels like he violated Dom and he doesn't even know what to say. Dom steps in then stops.

"This isn't a good time." Impassive expression.

"You could say that." Brian feels fucked and is pretty sure he looks it. "But you're here and...how *did* you get in here?"

"Keys." No other explanation and Brian isn't surprised and doesn't really wonder if he'll ever find out why Dom has keys to the store. He just does.

"Uh, chair. You want to sit down?" And Brian doesn't wait; he brushes past Dom, his back glancing off an arm. Brian grabs one of the stackable chairs from up near the desk and carries it back. No way is Dom getting near the bed. Shit, Brian doesn't even want Dom in the room but Dom isn't moving.

Brian sits on the bed, indicates the chair. Dom is still standing. "So what does bring you here?" Brian asks.

Dom finally moves, turns the chair around backwards, the metal scratching along the tiled floor, and sits with his legs splayed out, his arms folded on top of the back. "I think you need to fess up, Bri."

Okay, this could be the moment where a cover is blown but Brian isn't sure which one it is.

Dom doesn't wait for an answer, "What do you think of Mia? No, what the hell are you doing *with* Mia? You stringing her along?"

"Naw, Dom."

"You cooling your jets, is that it?"

"You could say that." Brian brings his knees up, his bare feet on the blanket. He stares at his toes. "Look, this isn't a good time, maybe when it's just the two of us in the shop, your shop, we can talk about this." He looks up and still doesn't see much in Dom's face.

"Fuck that. I came to talk now. Shit." Dom looks confused and rubs a hand over his head. He looks like he wanted to say something else. "As her brother I want you to be up front with her, she's all I got and if she ain't happy then I sure as hell ain't happy." No confusion now, only determination.

"She's not happy?" Brian feels like shit now. It's not like things were moving fast. Not even slow. Things were just moving along and then, well, Brian became distracted by Dom and since that happened he's been working hard on not thinking about Dom. Which hasn't been working very well. "I'll talk to her, I promise."

"You do that and it better be soon. I won't have this affecting our friendship and, more importantly, *my* family. Brian, the last thing I need is to keep the two of you apart because you left her wondering fucking what-if or when-will-he. The girl has a temper and she has feelings. Do you capiche? Those two, pretty explosive combo."

"Yeah, I capiche." All Brian wants to do is please Dom. Brian's brain goes the wrong way with that thought. He changes tack. "If we're done here we should call it a night. Long day ahead tomorrow and..."

A shake of a head, "We're not done." Pointing a finger at Brian, Dom continues, "You still aren't being up front."

No, no, Brian doesn't even want to think about what Dom suspects, "Look, Dom, I'm tired and wanna get some rest. Call me an ass but can we really just wait till tomorrow? Whatever you want to know I'll tell you then. Promise." He leans back and rests his head on the wall, turns to Dom, "I'll talk to Mia and then whatever you want to talk about we can..."

"No way, we talk now." Dom gets up and pushes the chair aside, "You can keep deflecting and making excuses but something's up between us and I want to know what it is." At least he's not asking if Brian is a cop, not that this line of questioning is any fun.

"Dom," and Brian squints up because those damn lights are bright and Dom is too close now, "We're friends, we're cool."

Now Dom's really too close, a leg is pressed up against the bed, foot barely touching one of Brian's feet. Brian hears the crinkle of one of the posters that he's leaning against. Brian wants to rip it off of the wall. This is when things get weird.

"I've got Letty." Dom says. It's said low. Brian can't see any details in Dom's face because the lights are above him and his face is all in shadow. Brian really wants to see Dom's eyes but they're the darker parts of his shadowed face, no details.

There's a long pause and Brian thinks he should say something. He sits up.

"Do you understand? I've got Letty. We've got history." A hand reaches out and brings Brian's chin up roughly, "History. Tell me you understand what I'm saying."

Nodding is hard with a strong hand gripping your chin, "I think I do." His mouth is very dry and Brian wants to lick his lips but thinks that might not be wise. He also would like to press a hand to his groin because his dick is getting hard again. That would also be a bad idea.

The plan was to back away on the small bed, get away from Dom's grip and get some distance between the two men because this is getting strange. Then there's a shadow blocking the lights and Brian finds himself on his back with arms gripping his shoulders and a knee between his thighs.

"You think you can control yourself?" It's said low and it's the low that Brian always wanted to hear up close. Brian closes his eyes, he wants to lay his hands on Dom's chest, he wants the other man to keep on talking at that low register that is barely heard but definitely felt. He keeps his hands to his side.

"Shit." And that's the brilliance that is Brian's response. He opens his eyes as Dom's one hand rubs along the bulge in Brian's pants.

"Can you? Control yourself?" Dom's hand rests on Brian's cock, which is straining under his jeans. It's now that Brian finds himself reaching up, putting his hands to Dom's chest, and resting his hands there and he does nothing else. It's like he's waiting for permission.

"Fuck, I don't know. Maybe." Brian lets out a breath as Dom licks up along his jaw. Dom must've felt Brian shiver. Brian's fingers twitch, the muscled chest of Dom above them unresisting and hard but moving with deep, measured breaths. A finger touches the edge of a nipple through the cotton of Dom's shirt. Shit, this is too much. "No. No, I can't."

Coldness as Dom gets up, "Neither can I." He looks down on Brian one last time, his eyes still in shadow, chin down, and then he's walking out the door. The one swings and slams into the other. Brian groans and turns over on his side. The front door of the shop closes and a few minutes later there's the faint sound of a car zooming off.

"Fucking bastard," and Brian gets up and walks stiffly to the door and locks it.

~end~


End file.
